National Progressive Party of Aloria (PRO)
White Brownish Red|party_name = Progressive Socialist Party of Aloria|Leader = Charles Bydden|Foundation = June 3897|Headquarters = 567 Charles XI Avenue, Cwmgigfran, Silda|Nation = Aloria|Student Wing = Progressive Students of Aloria (PROSA)|Youth Wing = Youth for Socialist Progress (YSP)|Ideology = Feminism Egalitarianism Progressivism Unitarianism|Website = www.pro.al|Dissolution = 4040|Affiliation = Artanian Socialist Congress, United Progressive Parties|Position = Left-wing|Seats1 Title = Seats in the National Senedd of Aloria|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Elected State Governors|Seats2 = |politics = Politics in Demokratische Republik Aloria|political parties = Political parties of Demokratische Republik Aloria|elections = Elections of Demokratische Republik Aloria|party_logo = }} The''' Progressive Socialist Party of Aloria (PRO-SPA)' is an Alorian political party, based on unitarianism and egalitarianism. Formerly called "Parti ar gyfer Democratiaeth" or "Party for Democracy", until Gylan Howell implemented a big internal structural reform. And later, with Adams reforms "Parti ar gyfer Cynnydd (PGC), or Party for Progress". Founded in Sildar Urbem, Sildar in June 3897; by '''Meleri Bloyd'. She took office in the party leadership since. After Bloyd's retirement in 3912, she's been candidate for the presidency of our nation twice. Howell took office as the party leader in that year. In 3917, the PGD suffered its record low in the elections, which questioned Howell's capacities for running the party. The Party changed institutionally, but not their values, changing its name into "Party for Progress". In 3929 Camedyr Edris had to leave office due to a severe renal failure he suffered campaigning in Sildar. It was decided, for his health and the future of the party to elect a new leader. Laura Adams was elected for this. Laura Adams held the position for 13 years. She presented her resignation in 3942. Cymry Jeffries took her place for 19 years. In 1961 the PRO lost the elections, being the less voted party, with a disastrous result of having the 5% of the Senedd. After 17 years of Bentham's leadership, the PRO merged with a local party from Caermoel, in the context of the Early Elections of 4009. The Progressive Party of Caermoel, joined forces with the Progressive Party, with whom they shared many ideals; and created the Progressive Party of Aloria. The new abbreviation would become PRO (because of the Progressive Party) and also PPA (because of the former Progressive Party of Caermoel PPC). In 4045, the PROPPA joined its forces with the Socialist Party of Aloria Origin Bloyd founded the PGD, when the Monarchy ruled Aloria (Teyrnas Loer in the moment, which can be roughly translated into Kingdom of the Moon). The monarchists parties won over all the elections in the decade of the 3890's, and it was no doubt that they were not gonna leave the power any time soon. Meleri Bloyd had no doubt, that the return of the monarchy to Aloria would not mean anything else than pain and less representativity of the Alorian people's will in the Senedd, and therefore, the country's decision's. In 3894, Bloyd and a group of students of the Royal University of Sildar (now called Regional University of Sildar), formed a Student University Party, which advocated for the right of democracy of the Head of State of the former Alorian Republic. For her, and her group, the monarchism was nothing but a set backwards of all the progress Aloria had in the last 1800 years. Bloyd called for a revolution, in the streets such as in the urns. This worked tremendously for the PGD, getting 86 seats in its first elections for the Senedd. Return of Democracy The PGD was not the only party that supported the idea of Democracy for Aloria, and, supported by the ANC and the Alorian Front Party, democracy returned to Aloria. In the year 3907, the PGD's mission was that Aloria could go back to operate as a Democratic Republic, this meant passing a lot of bills that would fix what destroyed our country. "We survived the Coup D'etat, so called "Tradition and Monarchy", we shall fix what these tyrants did to our beloved Republic! We shall fix, once and for all, our nation! Aloria is for everyone, there shall be no special treatment to anyone. In Aloria, we're EQUAL!" -'Meleri Bloyd', in the 3905 campaign Democracy for Progress Gylan Howell was very determinate at her last speech being the official leader of the PGD, stating what the country needed, was to progress, as democracy was already bravely achieved years ago. This new party, called after 3917, Parti ar gyfer Cynnydd, or Party for Progress, was leaded by Camedyr Edris. And they joined a pluralist coalition of parties called The New Alorian Front Coalition (TNAFC). Camedyr Edris enjoyed most of his life at leading the PgC. Making the choices to get it where it is now: one of the most importants parties in Aloria. Sadly, in 3929, he suffered a severe renal failure, campaigning in Sildar. He had to present his resignation, and moved to Sildar to rest and take care of his health. He passed away a year later. A national internal party referendum was made, to choose the new leader and face of the PgC. With only 51% of the votes, the harsh Laura "Witch of the West" Adams won. Laura Adams was born in Cwmgigfran. She was born in 3890, when the monarchy was in power. She was close to the PGC since she studied law at the Regional University of Sildar (RUS); being the leader of the Youth for Progress, and was elected twice as the President of the Major Student Council of the RUS. Her political carreer started there. Was elected for the PGC leadership in 3929. Elected as a member of the Supreme Court in 3942. Cymry Jeffries took her place. Cymry Jeffries was born in Phillipsburg, Sildar in 3889. Jeffries took part of an important role in the Youth for PROgress, fighting the Monarchy, when he was just a teen. In 3907 he enrolled in the National University of Aloria (NUA) in its prestigious Law School. The NUA student federation was currently leaded by the youth of the Alorian Front Party, while the Youth for PROgress wasn't even known. He co-founded, alongside with Arthur Wallace, the "NUPRO" or "National University Progressive Youth". This meant only the beginning for Jeffrie's political carreer. He was Elected for the city council for Phillipsburg in 3925, then elected as the same city's mayor in 3929. He quickly move into Craigtref when he assumed as a Senator in the National Congress, representing Sildar in 3929. He stayed in this charge as he was re elected twice, until 3939. Jeffries made huge changes inside the PgC, notoriously changing its institutional colors and logo. And clearly, he translated the party's name, to his native language. That how the National Progressive (Party of Aloria) was born. Marcus Bloyd was born in Craigtref, Carmoel in 3921, studied Law in the National University of Aloria. Despite his last name, Marcus is not involved in any way with the founder of the PRO, Meleri Bloyd. Bloyd (II) started to show interest in politics, being the National Secondary Student Representative, in 3937, at the age of 17. Later, when he entered the NUA and the NUPRO. While he only got the charge of Vice President in the NUA Student Federation, he builded a strong political career. He was elected for City Council of Craigtref at the very young age of 26. In such a big city like Craigtref, this was a huge deal and bloomed his political career even further. He was elected as Senator for Carmoel in 3952, and held this position until 3958. Marcus Bloyd was then appointed as Minister of Internal Affairs of Aloria, having the important role of protecting the nation and its citizens of the National Socialist failed revolution. Caroline Bentham was born in 3957 in Concordia, Caermoel. From a small working class family who struggled to pay their bills at the end of the month, Bentham succeeded at her high school and got the Presidential Scholarship to go to University. Bentham graduated Law with high honors from the National University of Aloria, with a degree in Political Science.She worked in the Justice Ministry as an attorney, then she won her way into congress in 3985. She was then appointed as a Justice Minister in the National Union Cabinet. The Socialist Progressive Congress of 4040 In the year 4040, a National Congress for all Left parties was held in Caermoel. Along with different debates held in the venue (The Caermoel Arena), a huge consensus marked the evening. It was decided to merge the two biggest Left wing parties of Aloria. The Socialist Party of Aloria (SPA), and the Progressive Party of Aloria (PRO). This would be commanded by a member democratically chosen. Charles Bydden. In its first elections, the PRO-SPA got an overwhelming majority in Congress. 'Charles Bydden '''was elected as the national representative of the PRO-SPA, the new Left bet to continue the almost lost efforts to make Aloria progress. Bydden was born in 3995, and has always been a faithful member of the former Socialist Party of Aloria. He attended the royal private school "''His Lordship's Bunghittam School for The Gifted" during all of his childhood, until it was closed by the new Democratic Government. Because of his clearly talent for math he applied and attended the HM Leebwhum School of Economic Science, where Charles majored in Public Economy. He worked as the assistant of the Minister of Finances in 4019, and he quickly ascended to be a very young candidate for City Council.